Forbidden Elements
by creativeXrainbowX22
Summary: Nixie is water. Aiden is fire. They are enemies but don't know it yet. When a forbidden love steps in, it leaves them breathless.
1. Prolouge

Forbidden Elements

ForbiddenElements

Chapter One 

"Our love is forbidden, there for it can kill us both"

-Aiden

It all started about a year ago when things changed like for instance when I found out about my powers and my destiny. I found out many truths. You know, the one I liked the most was when I first met Aiden, When my eyes crossed his it was like we were one soul that nobody could destroy but I was wrong. The day I met Aiden my whole life became vice-versa. The more we loved each other the more it killed us, you see our love was forbidden so it was killing us slowly. When Aiden found out who I was and when I found out who he was it was already too late. As our love kept growing it became lethal. It was because I was water and he was fire, I'm good he's evil, I'm the light and he's the dark. What I'm trying to say is that we were not destined to be with each other but that didn't stop us. Our love was so deep and powerful that it was so beautiful and intense. The most precious gift that Aiden gave me was a life within me. So I guess it's time to tell you guys the story that changed my life forever and so the story begins…

One year earlier…

I remember the first day I started college. I was going to attend Waterfall Heights University as a freshman or known like in high school "freshmeat". It was our town's university. All of my other friends attended at different universities. Since I was alone I had to make new friends. My mom insisted on me to stay her in Waterfall Heights because she can feel the time is almost coming.

By that I mean that after my high school graduation my mom told me that I had these special powers. At first I didn't believe her but as weeks past by I started to feel tingly all over until one night I woke up and I found myself in a water bubble, not only that but I was breathing underwater its was _**amazingly unbelievable**_.

Within months my powers grew stronger. I could shoot water out of my hands, feet and eyes. I could even fly. My mother told me that my powers would be complete by January, she also told me about my destiny.

She told me that I was a protector of mankind, I was the water element sent to destroy the fire element. The fire element was the destroyer of mankind. As I started to get used to my powers school was going to start I had to hide my powers. It was my first day at Waterfall Heights University.

I had a yellow paper in my hand telling me where my dorm was. I got my luggage and started to head over there. Oh man how I was exhausted, I finally found my room. I reached for the door handle and opened it. When I went in I found my roommate and her girlfriend on her bed messing around. They were _**naked**_.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I said to them. My roommate got off the bed quickly so she can put a shirt on because she was totally topless. I looked away to the wall, she reached for my shoulder and turned me around then said,

"I'm sorry about what you saw" she smiled at me, I put a smile on my face too.

" It's ok, I'm ok with gays, lesbians or bisexuals, so yeah" when she was talking to me she had an Australian accent. I couldn't help to feel awkward.

"My name is Keely and this is my girlfriend April" April looked at me and waved.

"I'm Nixie Nunes, nice to meet you guys. So what are you guys majoring for?"

"Well I'm majoring in art and well April is majoring in theater"

"That's really cool" I walked to my bed to put my stuff down. April put her clothes on.

"Look Nixie it was really nice to meet you and thank god your not a homophobe, I have to go to class in an hour so I got to leave, I will call you later ok babe, I love you" April gave Keely a kiss on the mouth and said goodbye to us. They make a pretty good couple.

"So how long have you guys been going out for?" I said looking at Keely with a curious look on my face.

" 3 ½ years, January would be four years mate" she said it with a happy smile on her face.

We started to talk more about each other. She asked me if I had a boyfriend and I said no. I asked her questions about her life and how her parents reacted when she told them that she was a lesbian., She told me that at first they didn't approve but after a couple months they accepted her who she is. It felt good making a new friend. It was already six o' clock and I needed to got to the library to get a couple of books. We been talking for 3 hours straight.

"Keely I gotta get some books from the library, wanna come?" Of course she said yes.

"Yeah sure, I've gotta go anyway to pick up some art books"

We both got our stuff then went down to the library. We were talking along the way. I thought it would be cool having Keely as my best friend. When we finally arrived at the library, it was empty. Except there was this strange guy. He had black hair, torn jeans, a black leather jacket, a red shirt underneath and a sinister look but yet very attractive at the same time. _**HE**_ got my attention, I turned around to Keely and said,

"Who's _**that**_? Huh?" looking back at him.

"That mate, is Aiden Anderson he is the most meanest, most antisocial, most hottest mothafucker alive" she stopped staring at him and looked back at me.

That moment I felt this weird feeling inside, I didn't know what it was yet but it was definitely something.


	2. the next day

I woke up the next morning still lying on my bed with my arms on top of my stomach with my fingers crossed looking up at the c

I woke up the next morning still lying on my bed with my arms on top of my stomach with my fingers crossed looking up at the ceiling just thinking about Aiden. There was just something about him that made me wonder a lot of things. He was a bit mysterious. I just couldn't stop wondering how I can solve this puzzle about him because what I felt yesterday about him was so strong I couldn't even explain the feeling. Yesterday when Keely and I were at the library we sat a couple of tables away from Aiden. (I was having a flashback of what was happening)

**Flashback**

I put my things down on the table and sat down. I got my folder out of my bag, I opened it shuffling through the pages trying to find my English Book List for the semester. I finally found it. I got up and walked to the computer to see where some of my books were. My first book was "Gone with the Wind". I typed in that book. It said, Gone with the Wind, Row 8 S18, Nonfiction Section. I took a piece of paper out and wrote it down. I was walking around looking up and down at my paper trying to find the section.

Then there was a sign that said "Nonfiction Section", in front of it there was Aiden sitting down at the table faced towards the nonfiction section. I was a bit nervous so I stormed right past him. I went into the non-fiction section and saw Row 8. I got to that row looking for Gone with the Wind. I looked back to see where Keely was instead Aiden got in the way.

He got up and started to walk where I was. He had a green paper in his hand so I assumed that he was looking for a book too. He walked to my row but he walked to the other side. I went back to my own business then I kept looking for the book. I didn't know if it was my imagination or me but it seemed like every time I moved HE moved along with me. I kept walking until I got into the end of the row. I looked at the shelf in front of me skimming the numbers and the letters of the books; there it was Gone with the Wind, Row 8 S18 nonfiction section.

I grabbed the book then I started to walk back to my table, when I got to the end of the row Aiden crossed my path he stood right in front of me. Both of our eyes locked together as one. Our faces were a couple inches away from each other. You know how in the movies they say that when you are in a room with people and you're with a guy, the only thing you see is just you and the other person then it means true love like in that movie Pride and Prejudice well it was exactly like that, it was weird.

No one was in sight it seemed like we were the only ones in the library. That moment when both of our eyes crossed each other's I felt a deep connection. I felt peace, love, calm, safe, stronger than ever and most of all I felt like we were one. It's like we were hypnotized to each other. Like a klutz my book fell out of my hand straight to the ground. I immediately looked away and quickly picked up my book.

I was speechless, when I tried to say something to Aiden absolutely no words came out of my mouth so I just pushed him aside and went to my table to grab my stuff then I looked back Aiden was still staring at me, god I felt like a real dumb ass. I rushed to the door and I accidentally bumped into Keely. "Owe, are you ok?" she asked rubbing her shoulder. I freaked out so I left running. Keely was calling out for my name, "Nixie, Nixie, where are you going? Nixie!" I walked back to my dorm room to calm down.

**End of Flashback**

The way we looked at each other and how our eyes connected it felt like nobody could destroy this feeling that I had inside of me but I asked myself "why?". Why do I feel like this? Is his feeling good or possibly bad?


End file.
